<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>丢雷老虎 by Bailey_y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667645">丢雷老虎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey_y/pseuds/Bailey_y'>Bailey_y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CELEBRITY RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, 老虎精？</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey_y/pseuds/Bailey_y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>天生天养MV的，一个奇奇怪怪的脑洞。<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CguiexBcQ4 这是MV本V<br/>写作日期：20171022</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘德华/老虎</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>丢雷老虎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大明星拍完了今日分的mv，甩了甩头上的老虎毛，走进的自己海景房。</p><p>丢雷老谋，他说。</p><p>正费劲爬上他的床，床却高到质疑虎生的小老虎闻声转头看他。</p><p>你也一表斯文说什么脏话。小老虎皱着眉直起身体。真麻烦。</p><p>他说。然后Andy就眼看着一个俊美青年伸着懒腰凭空而赤裸的坐在了床前。</p><p>Andy心想，现在的老虎都会说粤语了？？？？？</p><p>他一脸懵逼，只见那青年自然而然的踩着猫步走过来挂在了他身上。</p><p>我不需要会讲任何语言，我只是读了你的脑。</p><p>他说，不对，他把这句话回响在Andy耳畔。</p><p>恩，我身上现在挂了只老虎。</p><p>Andy自问也是见过大风大浪的人。他冷静的把手撑在青年的胸口，推出一人的距离，他说，你是不是有什么诉求，我可以帮你完成，然后你就去投胎从新做人好吗？</p><p>青年歪着头露出一副关爱智障的眼神，说道：我只是为了和你交配才变成人的，谁要重新做人，连毛都没有，好丑的。</p><p>Andy腹诽到谁说没有的我露出来吓死你。他说：可是，我是公的啊。</p><p>青年转身摊在后面的床上，窗外的阳光温柔的包裹这他小麦色的皮肤，镀上一层金。</p><p>我们，只有在繁衍的时候，才在意性别，欢愉的时候不用。</p><p>Andy心想，也是，人才规矩多，然后他又想到了一件事。</p><p>你未成年啊，我刚才抱你的时候你才那么大一点点。</p><p>青年拽过他的衬衫，把他拉到在床上，敏捷的骑跨在他腰上，俯视他说，我又不是真的老虎。你怎么这么多事，是我不好看，还是你想要雌性？</p><p>Andy扁扁嘴别过头去，脸上有点热，他心里说，很好看。</p><p>青年听到了，笑的虎牙都露出来。</p><p>你刚才蹭我头的时候，我差点把持不住变身了。</p><p>青年说，你还朝我解扣子把胸部晃来晃去，你有毛病啊，这是在求偶好吗。</p><p>Andy脸更红了，但被青年的双手捧住了脸颊无法埋进床垫里。</p><p>然后他感觉到自己宽松短裤里钻进了一条毛茸茸的东西。</p><p>呀！他失声叫到，那跟尾巴灵巧的钻进了他的内裤，缠住了他的埋在毛发里的肢体。又痒又热，他几乎立刻就硬了。</p><p>身上人的体温也高于常人，还凑过来从他的锁骨舔起，一头乱毛骚的他下巴不住躲闪。</p><p>他一手伸进那头橘色带点黑的乱毛，紧握着让他抬头。</p><p>你该不会睡完了，就吃掉我吧？</p><p>老虎眯着眼睛说，我特码的是哺乳动物，又不是黑寡妇。</p><p>但是吃掉，还是会吃的。</p><p>说着埋头下去，含住了他最要紧的部分。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>